The Best Birthday Gift Ever
by Vampchick2010
Summary: England gives America one of the best gifts he could ever give him. What it is you will have to read to find out. A small oneshot that i came up with to celebrate America's birthday. Now M for yaoi smut in Omake chapter. *complete*
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a little oneshot to celebrate America's birthday. Now Iggy, please do the disclaimer.**

**England: My name is not Iggy! Why is this one about that bloody git's birthday? *goes to emo corner***

**Vampchick2010: I will call you Iggy if I want. I am American, so it makes sense to write this. Now do the damn disclaimer. *noms a scone***

**England: *comes out of emo corner* Vampchick2010 does not own Hetalia. Is that a scone?**

**Vampchick2010: If I did, the Hetalia characters would be running in fear. Mwhahahahahaha. And yes it is a scone. Want one?**

**England: Thank you. *noms on scone* **

**America: What's going on, dudes?**

**Vampchick2010: 1) I am a dudette and 2) We are about to start the story.**

**America: The hero is in it of course.**

**Vampchick2010: Yes, you are. For once. *rolls eyes***

**England: Shouldn't you just start the bloody story now.**

**Vampchick2010: Yep. Warnings: Language. Now on with the story!**

_The Best Birthday Gift Ever_

England wakes up one lovely morning in his London home. He walks down to his kitchen for a cup of tea. He tries to enjoy a quiet morning reading, when he gets a call from America.

"What do you want America?" England says irritated.

"Hey Iggy, You are coming to my party tomorrow, right?" America says quickly.

"Why the bloody hell would I do that?" England says trying not to shout.

"Cause everyone wants to celebrate with the hero," America says laughing his hero laugh.

"What the bloody hell are you even celebrating, you bloody git?" England says growing more annoyed.

"My birthday, of course," America says brightly unaware of the gloom cloud that appears over England's head.

"No, America. I will not be going to your bloody birthday party!" England shouts into the phone, tears gathering in his eyes. He hangs up quickly.

"The bloody git," the Brit says crying slightly.

"What is wrong, Britain?" One of his fairy friends ask concerned.

"It is July 3th," England says knowing he need not say more.

"Do you want to be alone?" the fairy asks.

"Yes, please," England says glad his fairy friends understand.

"Okay," the fairy says fluttering off.

"Why do I love that bloody git?" England says depressed.

A while later England is at a pub drinking and trying to drown his troubles away. America however has other plans than let England get wasted the day before the hero's birthday. He barges in and quickly spots England downing his third drink.

"Iggy, there you are. Been looking for you," America says smiling.

"Bloody git, Leave me alone," England says starting to slur his words.

"Come on Iggy, You can't hold your alcohol at all," America says starting to pout and whine.

"How dare you! I can bloody hold my liquor," Iggy says slurring his words. By this point he has had at least enough to be partially drunk.

"All right, Iggy. Let's get you home," America says actually seeming concerned over England.

America manages to get the somewhat drunk Brit home. Once there he leads England to his room to sleep off the alcohol he did manage to consume.

_The next morning_

"Bloody hell, my head hurts," England moans as he wakes up.

"Hey Iggy, you awake yet?" a loud voice calls.

"A-America?" England whispers to himself.

"Iggy?" America calls again.

"Why the bloody hell are you in my home?" England demands quickly regretting shouting.

"Hey dude, you were drunk so I took you home to help you. Cause I am a hero," America says in his hero voice.

"Bloody Hell," England mutters making some tea.

After a lot of whining and pouting America convinces England to come to his birthday party later that evening. England just sighs and starts to pack for his trip to America.

"Bloody hell, Why am I going to his stupid little celebration?" England mumbles out loud.

"Because you love him," one of his fairy friends say with a dreamy face.

"I do not l-l-love that bloody git," England says blushing.

"Hehe~" the fairy says fluttering off.

`Once England arrives in America, he calls a taxi to take him to the house. The place is already filling with nations forced to attend. One face he does not see was Germany. He also does not see is either Italy. Japan arrives shortly after England with a small black bag with him.

England enters the house and quickly finds a corner far away from the festivities and starts to drink some beer. France tries to grope him only to end up with a fancy shirt stained with American beer.

"Ale tastes better than this anyway," England mutters once France walks away.

Soon it is time for the fireworks. America leads England to a small secluded spot nearby. England follows feeling depressed. Japan follows and hides ready to record. America is unusually nervous for some reason. England is surprised by this change in America's behavior.

"England, Iloveyou!" America says quickly.

"You what?" England says in shock.

"I-I love you, England," America says blushing.

"Git, what are you saying? Why are saying this now?" England manages to squeak blushing.

"I loved you for a long time. I wanted to be your equal so I declared independence," America says quietly looking at the ground.

"Git," England mutters.

"England, I know you don't feel the same. This day has left you depressed for so long. I wanted to change that," America says with tears of rejection escaping from his eyes.

"You bloody git, I love you too," England says smiling.

"Really?" America says looking hopeful.

"Yes, you git," England says actually looking happy.

"This is great footage," Japan thinks while recording this moment.

"C-can I kiss you?" America asks quietly.

"Git, I-I guess so," England says blushing bright red by this point.

America kisses England's lips softly with a chaste kiss. England deepens the kiss just as the fireworks start.

"This is the best birthday gift ever," America says once the kiss is done.

"Hmm, America?" England says blushing.

"Yes, Iggy," America says regaining his normal grin.

"How about we take this inside?" England says smirking like a pirate.

"Sure, Iggy," America says smirking as well as he picks England up and darts towards the house.

The two disappeared from the guest's sight and not long after the fireworks ended the other nations went to a hotel for the night. England and America however did not fall asleep till much later. **A/N: Ohonhonhon**

**Did I just write a kinda fluffy story? I hope you liked it. Happy Birthday America.**

**America: Thanks, dude.**

**Vampchick2010: I told you already I am a dudette, not a fucking dude.**

**England: That is not how a young lady should talk!**

**Vampchick2010: I can talk how I wish. I am 21!**

**France: Come on, tell us what happens next. Ohonhonhon**

**Vampchick2010: That is for the readers to decide if an omake should be made about what happened afterwards.**

**England: What? There is more? **

**Vampchick2010: Of course. That is if the readers want more. Kesesesesesese**

**France: Please Review, mon cher**

**Vampchick2010: You damn frog. No hitting on my readers! *chases France with a wooden katana* Please Review and tell me what you think. *goes back to chasing France***


	2. Chapter 2

**Well since there is a small demand for an omake chapter. Now the rating is M. Here it is. Now America, please do the disclaimer.**

**America: Sure, dude. She does not own Hetalia.**

**Vampchick2010: Oh well, time to move on to the yaoi. **

**England: Yaoi?**

**Vampchick2010: You don't know what that is?**

**England: No **

**America: I heard Japan say that once.**

**Vampchick2010: Hehe~ then you will be finding out shortly.**

**England: Bloody hell.**

**Warnings: Language. Now on with the story!**

_**OMAKE**_

The next morning after America's birthday party, England awakes in an unfamiliar room.

"Where am I?" England asks himself looking around.

England then notices he is naked. He freezes in shock as the memory of the night before hits him.

"_Hey, America, How about we take this inside?" England says panting slightly from the kiss._

_ "Sure, Iggy," America says picking England up and racing to his house._

_ The two are soon having a heated make-out session on America's bed. England moans as America's hands start to roam over his body. America's hands suddenly finds England's nipple._

"_Ahh," England moans into the kiss._

"_Are you ready for more?" America says breaking the kiss._

"_Bloody git, why kind of question is that?" England mutters slightly disappointed._

"_Come on, Iggy. I just want to be sure before we do something we regret," America says sounding mature for once._

"_Of course, I am sure. Just not on this bloody couch," England says blushing._

"_Let's go," America says jumping up like an over-hyper child._

_ England follows America to his bedroom. England quickly draws America into another heated kiss. Both their hands roaming each other's bodies. America pulls his shirt off breaking the kiss. Once England took his off they start to kiss once again. Both fall onto the bed. America plays with England's nipples. England moans each time. Both their pants tented by this point. America slowly finishes undressing England revealing his throbbing erection. England smirking like a pirate pulls America's pants and boxers down at once. _

_ America gasps as cool air hits his erection. He doesn't pause long before teasing England's length. _

"_A-America, You bloody git stop teasing," England moans._

"_Sure, Iggy," America says panting._

_ America engulfs England's erection with his mouth. England grabs America's head as it bobs up and down on his length. America speeds up the bobbing till England is close to cumming. _

"_A-America, I'm cumming," England moans._

"_Sorry, Iggy. Can't yet," America says smirking._

"_Bloody git, why not?" England says feeling horny._

"_Cause I want to try something else," America says holding a container of lube._

"_A-America," England gasps as the first finger enters his entrance. _

"_Iggy, Are you okay?" America says stopping._

"_Fine, just surprised bloody git. Now hurry up," England demands panting._

_ America adds a second finger and starts to scissor England's entrance. England just moans at the sensation. America adds a third finger and England gasps in pain. America pauses unsure if he should continue._

"_There, Ahh," England moans as one of the fingers scrape his prostate._

"_Okay, Iggy," America says continuing for a few minutes. "Iggy, I am putting it in now," America says lining himself up with England's entrance._

"_AHHH!" England groans at the intrusion._

"_Wow, Iggy. You are tight," America says slowly beginning to thrust._

"_Ahh, there, Hurry up," England moans and starts to move with America's thrusts._

_America speeds up as England continues to moan sexily. _

"_AMERICA!" England yells as he cums._

"_ENGLAND!" America yells seconds later._

_ America plops down next to England panting. America soon falls asleep. England soon follows._

"Bloody hell," England mutters as America continues to sleep.

England showers and dresses before going to eat some breakfast. America joins him downstairs about an hour later.

"Morning, Iggy," America says going towards his kitchen. Which by some miracle is not destroyed by England.

"It is England, not Iggy. You bloody git," England yells.

"Sure, Iggy," America says.

"Arthur," England mumbles.

"You say something Iggy?" America asks holding at a bowl of cereal.

"I said, Arthur. That is my human name," Arthur says.

"Alfred F. Jones is mine. Does this mean that you accept me now?" America says sounding meek for once.

"Bloody hell, Yes. I don't just give anyone my human name," Arthur says blushing slightly angrily.

"Cool, dude. So Artie, how are you feeling?" Alfred asks slowly regaining his confidence.

"Fine, just a little sore. Also, it is Arthur not Artie!" Arthur says surprised by Alfred's kindness.

"Good, cause the hero is always here for you," Alfred says finishing his cereal.

"Yes, my hero," Arthur mumbles as America walks off.

England heads home sortly after but visits often and a certain American visits him often as well.

**Wow, did I just write smut? So how did I do? Please let me know in a review. **

**England: *blushing* Bloody hell**

**America: The hero is here!**

**Vampchick2010: America shut up. I am surprised Iggy even loves you.**

**England: …**

**America: Dude, What is his problem?**

**Vampchick2010: I don't know. *smirks* Why don't you go give him a little kiss to cheer him up?**

**America: Of course, The hero cheers anyone up. *kisses England***

**England: Vampchick2010, I will curse you.**

**Vampchick2010: But I was helping you get with America. *Italy pout***

**France: So Angleterre, you and America are finally having sex?**

**Prussia: About time. Now if only we could get my bruder with Ita-chan.**

**Vampchick2010: That is a story for another time. Now shoo. You two don't belong here. Please Review. **


End file.
